


Ed of the Beholder

by TJBones



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: All kinds of supernatural, Alternate Universe, Angst, Antonucci University, College, Edd has trust issues, Heavy Night Vale influence, Keep Peach Creek Weird, KevEdd - Freeform, Kevin is kind of adorable, M/M, Magic, My First Work in This Fandom, One mention of past Nazz/Kevin, Pining, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, Vampires, Witches, m/m - Freeform, strangeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJBones/pseuds/TJBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was printing off the names of his possessions. The current object of his obsessions, that is. He moved at a fluid place, long limbs kept close to his body, and blue green gaze sharp and severe, steady and focused. Locks of black hair curled from beneath his beanie and swept along the long, pale column of his neck. His shirt looked soft and clung to the smooth planes of his thin frame, sleeves pushed up his forearms. There were red charms around his wrists. And his jeans. Bless the designer of those jeans for without them, Kevin may never have laid eyes on the perfect ass. He was dressed down to his socks in black, and Kevin got a very gothy-alternative-y vibe from him that Kevin usually didn't go for, but this guy was working it like magic because Kevin had to think of Elder's Day to kill his erection before it busted clean through his pants. And no one likes to think of Elder's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Kingdom of Dorks, You are a God

**Author's Note:**

> My first EEnE fic! I'm quite excited. A few things, first.
> 
> I'm still trying to get into the habit of writing, so I'm going easy on myself by writing short chapters to start with. I think once I get into the flow of things and as the story progresses the chapters will get longer. Also, this is completely un-beta'd, so if you see any errors, let me know!
> 
> I don't want to come off as some sleazy attention whore, so I hope you all understand when I say comments and kudos really help for the sake of motivation. I've come to realize that I write for readers to read (because that's what writers do, right?), so I'm more motivated to write if I know at least someone out there is reading along. I want to share this weird story with anyone who's interested.
> 
> Anyway, without further adieu...!

Kevin looked across the quad at a group of kids lounging beneath the shade of a large tree. The shorter guy slapped the larger guy in the back of the head. While the larger guy proceeded to look confused, the guy in the black sunhat frowned and Kevin thought it was heartbreakingly beautiful.

See, Kevin has a problem. It started sometime during the start of the semester. He moved into the J. Howard dorms on Nazz's suggestion in order to separate himself from the wild and irresponsible environment in the Mike Kubat dorms. His GPA slipped so low that the Dean's office was talking _academic suspension_. Not good. His dad would cram him into one of the factory machines and turn him into a giant human flavored jaw breaker. So, when Nazz made her suggestion, he packed his shit and hauled ass.

J. Howard was notoriously known as the home of the dorks. Nothing but freaks and geeks. There was a disgustingly large group of people playing some table top game in the front of the building when he arrived, a fierce and nasally debate about the classifications of a black hole going on in the lounge, and there were a baffling amount of pink fliers with ANNUAL BLOOD CHALICE TOURNAMENT printed across them in bold letters scattered all over the walls in the halls. Kevin figured no one could blame him for assuming he had his roommate sussed before the elevator even made it up to his floor. What he got when he opened the door, though, was the complete opposite of what he assumed.

He was printing off the names of his possessions. The current object of his obsessions, that is. He moved at a fluid place, long limbs kept close to his body, and blue green gaze sharp and severe, steady and focused. Locks of black hair curled from beneath his beanie and swept along the long, pale column of his neck. His shirt looked soft and clung to the smooth planes of his thin frame, sleeves pushed up his forearms. There were red charms around his wrists. And his _jeans_. Bless the designer of those jeans for without them, Kevin may never have laid eyes on the perfect ass. He was dressed down to his socks in black, and Kevin got a very gothy-alternative-y vibe from him that Kevin usually didn't go for, but this guy was working it like magic because Kevin had to think of Elder's Day to kill his erection before it busted clean through his pants. And _no one_ likes to think of Elder's Day.

This pitch dressed _god_ didn't even turn away from the computer monitor he was labeling when he said, "That's your side." Kevin looked at the side of the room that wasn't neat, black, and labeled like an Ikea spread, and pretended like he hadn't been staring at his new roommate for longer than was socially acceptable while he shuffled to his side of the room and began to unpack. He did so in silence, but it wasn't for the lack of trying. When he asked for his name, his roommate cut him a glare so sharp Kevin winced. After getting a steely, "It's Edward," Kevin kept his mouth shut, his eyes on his own shit, and didn't dare cross over the very clear border that separated the room.

It wasn't until Edward was finished with his side of the room that he opened his mouth to voluntarily say something, and it was to rattled off a bunch of rules with such finality Kevin felt if he were to break one he would be punished to the fullest extent of the law. Then, Edward left.

Since then, they hadn't spoken a word to each other. It was hard for Kevin. Mostly because he wanted to praise and worship Edward whenever he was within his visual range. He was so aware of Edward that a part of him was reasonably worried. A very small part of him. So small it barely mattered. Life was painful pinning for a god.

" _Who_ are you looking at?" Nazz said in a tone that indicated she'd been well aware of Kevin's recent zombie-like behavior. It was because of that Kevin's face was burning red when he ripped eyes away from Edward's direction.

"No one," he lied through the clearing of his throat.

Nazz made that face she makes as if to ask if Kevin thinks she's stupid. "It's Double D, isn't it?"

Kevin knew he was making that face that makes others think he's stupid. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb. The guy in the sunhat. You're totally into him. You're so into him it's kinda scary, actually. You haven't had that look on your face since you met me."

Kevin's eyerolling is another problem of his, according to his dad. He considers it integral to human language. " _Everyone_ has that look on their face when they meet you."

Nazz shrugged. "And I'm saying you haven't looked that way since. So, what is it about tall, dark, and gloomy over there that's getting you so diamond hard and brain dead?"

"You'd think that after dating, this whole friendship thing where you still comment on my junk would be weird, but I'm weirdly used to it."

"We're like brother and sister," Nazz grinned, lips red and teeth bright in two perfect rows. "You know, except we had sex. A lot of sex."

Kevin groaned and dug his fingers into his eyes. "And it just got weird."

"But enough about the past. Let's focus on the future where you and gloomy get horizontal." She scrunched her nose _as if that sounded unappealing_. Kevin actually scoffed.

"No. You're not playing match-maker, Nazz. We had an agreement."

She made a sound that wasn't unlike a snort, except it was sensual and attractive like everything she did. "Agreements are imaginary perspectives of the inevitable, Kev. Don't be so naive. Just because every match doesn't end in happily ever after doesn't reflect on my skills at all. You just need to stop being so picky."

Kevin deadpanned. "Not everyone is as easy as you, Nazz." It wasn't said in a mean way. He'd known Nazz for years. He knew how big of a heart she had and how easy she was to love. Even though she had a list of suitors miles long, very few of those relationships ended badly or were unhealthy. Most of her exes still kept in touch. Kevin, however, was not easy to love, usually ended all of his relationships with an argument, makes it a point not to even _think_ about his exes let alone willingly keep in contact with them, and had terrible taste, which was pretty apparent since his current obsession ignored him and made him feel desperate and inadequate. He'd never admit that to anyone. Not even Nazz.

"Kev," said Nazz, voice gentle, hand a warm weight on his shin. "If you like gloomy, for whatever reason, tell him. Regret is worse than rejection."

"I detect a hint of judgement in your tone," he deflected. "And stop calling him gloomy. I'm sure that's some kind of social injustice. He just likes to wear black. Nothing wrong with that."

"Trust me, Kev. He radiates gloom and doom. Also, I didn't know you liked the nerdy type. If I knew that, I would have hooked you up with Amanda from Psy 101."

Kevin made a face that would have seemed misogynist to anyone but Nazz who knew him better. "Why in the hell would you do that? And have you _seen_ Edward? He's gorgeous!"

She stabbed a finger at him and shouted, "Ha! So you admit it! You like him!"

Kevin groaned and pressed a hand over his face, eyes darting over to Edward's direction. He was startled to find Edward frowning over at him like Kevin was causing him physical pain.

"Gloom and doom," Nazz sang and Kevin couldn't handle any of this right now because he felt like his heart was collapsing, or maybe it was the entire world collapsing around him? He just needed to get the fuck out of there before he did something embarrassing like crawl over to Edward and beg for him _with tears_.

"I gotta go," he managed to say, voice hard as he grabbed his stuff.

"Kevin," Nazz warned, but he didn't say anything to her before running from the quad like a pathetic, lovesick loser.


	2. Forgot How to Worry About Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The fuck is going on?" Kevin growled, and to his surprise, they both were startled. He was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! *sounds the alarm* I've never really made a second chapter to anything before! I've got optimism in spades right now.
> 
> Also, thinking I should add 'angst' in the tags...

"I'm a vampire."

Kevin didn't jump. He really didn't. He was just startled and dropped his highlighter because he'd gotten so used to Edward ignoring his presence that he actually looked around to make sure he wasn't talking to anyone else. There was no one else. They were in their dorm room. Kevin may have become a little neurotic during the semester.

"Uh...yeah. I know," he said slowly. He tried to read Edward's pinched expression, but all he got was contempt.

"Aside from the obvious fact that you're an idiot, you're human and I'm a vampire. We can never work out." Edward turned his severe gaze back to his own textbook and left Kevin dumbfounded and, honesty, gutted.

"What, you don't date humans?" He didn't mean for it to sound accusatory, but what Edward said sounded like elitism. Plus, he didn't appreciate being called an idiot.

Edward didn't look up from his textbook when he answered, "No. I don't."

"Why not? Too good for puny mortals like myself? You only date other immortals?"

"Yes," said Edward, sneering over at him. "You spend your time staring at me when you think I'm not looking, and you don't know the first thing about me. You're sitting over there with butterflies and sweaty palms, and you don't even realize it's not because you like me. It's because you're human."

Kevin felt his face screw up in utter confusion, and then it dawned on him that Edward was right. He didn't know the first thing about him. He really couldn't blame himself, though, since Edward built an impenetrable wall around himself and has already deemed Kevin unworthy.

Edward sighed and turned his chair in Kevin's direction, elbows on his knees, hands folded. "Look, Kevin." Kevin shivered a little to hear his name said in that sweet rasp. "Obviously no one has told you this, so here is a bit of vampire and human relations 101. Humans tend to be... _enthralled_ by vampires. It's just a natural affect. One minute you're fine and the next you're suddenly obsessed with a person you don't even know. You think you've never liked someone this much ever. Maybe you even _love_ this person. However, it's not real. In fact, give it time. It'll wear off. Besides, no one deserves to be a love slave." He turned back to his homework and mumbled something that sounded like 'I deserve better'.

 

\-----------------

 

"What could I say to that? What if he's _right_?" Kevin groaned into his lunch. Today's special was Mystery Meat Cheeseburger Surprise. He detected a hint of pigeon. Or maybe it was the bitter taste of his _sorrow_.

"Actually, son of a merchant, he is right," said Rolf, who already inhaled his first Mystery Meat Cheeseburger Surprise and was wolfing down a second.

"Would explain why you're so into him," Nazz said in a thoughtful tone. She was eating a Thai peanut chicken salad. Kevin was a bit envious. "Usually you go for the difficult bombshell types."

Kevin shot her a glare because he didn't like the fact that she boiled down his preferences to a type. He liked to think of himself as an equal opportunity kind of guy.

"What?" Nazz shrugged. "Supernatural influence makes a lot more sense than genuine interest. Double D probably gets it all the time. I'm pretty sure you aren't the only person getting the 'It's not you, it's me' explanation. If his experience is anything like mine, I'm sure he's tired of entertaining false feelings of affection."

"Yeah, but you're a succubus. One who enjoys entertaining all kinds of feelings of affection," Kevin pointed out.

"Our milkshakes bringing the boys to the yard is where my and Double D's similarities end. I know the guy. He's not big on relationships. His last one ended pretty bad." Nazz sighed pityingly and began to pick away at her salad.

"If that's so, then what do you call that?" Asked Rolf, inclining his head towards a table across the cafeteria.

Kevin turned his head to see Edward sitting with the short guy and the large guy (who he assumed were his friends). What was startling was the smile on Edward's face. There was a gap in between his two front teeth and the curve of his fangs was slight and ended in sharp points. His blue-green gaze was trained to the smiling, douchey face of some guy with long white dreads and dark, round sunglasses. Edward nodded and to Kevin's horror the guy reached up and cupped his face, thumbs and fingers gliding over Edward's smooth, alabaster skin.

"How bad did his last relationship end again?" Kevin asked through gritted teeth.

Nazz had the decency to sound slightly apologetic. "Pretty bad. The guy tried to kill himself from what I've heard. Was found hanging from the ceiling fan."

Kevin felt himself grow cold as he watched dread-head guy brush his douchey thumb along Edward's lower lip like he was _allowed_ to, like Kevin wasn't dying inside because it couldn't be _him_. Instead, he was more likely to become the guy hanging from the ceiling fan, wishing the heartache would end.

 

\-----------------

 

At first dread-head integrated himself into Edward's usual group of friends, laughing away with the short guy and the large guy like he belonged. Then, Kevin saw him holding hands with Edward while they walked through the quad. Then, after an agonizing week full of hate and jealousy, Kevin came back to his dorm room one night after he failed at trying to party with his friends and went home to mope only to find dread-head there, shirtless on Edward's bed with Edward straddling his thighs, hands on his back.

"The fuck is going on?" Kevin growled, and to his surprise, they both were startled. He was unexpected.

"Kevin," Edward began, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips, "I thought you were out with your friends."

"What, so you can be free to fuck douche-face while I'm out?" A part of him knew it wasn't any of his business. A part of him knew he should keep his mouth shut. A part of him knew he was acting like an obsessed child, but he couldn't stop himself. He was _possessed_.

Needless to say, Edward didn't appreciate Kevin's attitude one bit and he rose up off dread-head with a very impressive sneer on his stupidly beautiful face. " _Excuse_ me?"

"I'm not good enough, but this guy makes the cut?" Kevin flung a hand in dread-head's direction, decidedly ignoring the perplexing look on his face and the uncomfortable way he sat up and pulled on his shirt.

Edward looked _murderous_ and his voice rose nearly to a shriek. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Dread-head scratched the back of his neck and reached out for his stupid sunglasses. Kevin hated that he wore them indoors. Only douchebags wore sunglasses indoors. "I think I'm gonna go."

"No," Edward said through the tight line of his lips. "I think Kevin was just leaving."

"No. Kevin just got here and he'll be damned if he has to leave his own room for your fucking benefit," Kevin snapped.

"Yeah, I'm outta here," dread-head wisely decided. He reached out for Edward's hand and Edward took it easily, giving it a squeeze. Kevin wanted to punch the guy in the face. "See ya around, Double D."

It was through sheer force of will that he didn't deck the guy when he passed on his way to the door. The moment the door clicked shut, Edward let loose.

"You inconsiderate, insensitive, narcissistic idiot! What even gives you the _right_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I don't enjoy watching the guy I'm into cozy up with some douchewaffle who wears sunglasses indoors! I'm way better than that guy. Just ask around." Kevin swept his arms out and open as if to refer to the loads of people who would willingly sing his praises. So, maybe he was a little drunk.

Edward jabbed a finger in his direction and narrowed his eyes until they were glittering blue slits. "Let's get some things straight, asshole. What I do with _anyone_ is none of your concern. I already told you that you and I can never work, so let it go. Even if I was rolling around in the sheets with Sid, you would have absolutely zero say over any of it. Also, Sid is just a friend. A very good friend who happens to be blind, by the way. So, good job of making a complete ass of yourself."

Kevin opened his mouth to...What? Apologize? Explain himself? He didn't know and Edward didn't give him a chance to say anything at all before he swept out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Kevin stood in the middle of the room with his mouth hanging open and a hole in his chest.


	3. They Meet in the Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're here for Double D," said a girl with long blond hair and round green eyes. Her voice was soft, but unwavering. Knowing, even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realize this is the most random of AUs that has probably every AU'd, but I can't help myself. I'm having too much fun with it, so I hope anyone who's reading can follow along and see where this leads.
> 
> Already, the Peach Creek we all know and love is nothing at all like the Peach Creek this story takes place in. This Peach Creek has vampires, succubi, witches, diabolical microorganisms, and a plethora of things that Antonucci himself didn't mention in his original series.
> 
> Heheh, let's see how this turns out...

Dread-head—Sid...whatever—didn't stop hanging around Edward. Kevin spent more time and energy than was healthy simply glaring in their general direction whenever he caught sight of them. Friend. What a hot, steaming load.

"Maybe you should consider Double D's advice instead of tracking his every move like an obsessed weirdo," came Nazz's voice, breaking clean through his concentration. He had been wondering how long and hard he'd have to stare before Edward noticed. He'd be carted off campus for a retirement home at this rate.

"I know that must be difficult for you," she continued, "being susceptible to his _charms_ and all, but you really have to let it go, Kev. This isn't healthy and if you continue on like this, it can only end badly."

He whipped his head around to glare at her. "And why's that? Does _every_ human really fall stupidly in love with _every_ vampire they see?"

Nazz looked a little startled. "You're in love with him?"

Kevin groaned, head lolling back as he looked skyward. Vultures were circling in the distance. There must be a carcass nearby. Probably something from the _Outside_. He sighed.

"No. I'm not." He glanced over at Edward from across the quad. He and Sid were hunched over an open book, one of those large ones with weathered leather covers packed with frayed, papyrus pages. The kind of book, when asked for, the librarians usually zone out and mumble a series of words while they disappear behind the black door behind the front desk, return, check out the book, and then snap out of it like nothing had happened. Kevin seethed where he sat; thinking about what _fun_ and _exciting_ things Edward and Sid were getting up to.

"Kevin," Nazz said in that warning tone she takes when Kevin is being particularly stubborn.

"I'm not!" He nearly shouted after tearing his eyes off of Edward to look sheepishly at Nazz from across the hardwood table they currently occupied. "I just...I like him. Why can't I honestly like him because I'm human and he's a vampire? Why does it have to be false on principle? Just a...side-effect? Why can't I want him because _I_ want him?"

"Why indeed," Nazz said with a small shrug. "That's just the how things are. Vampires primarily drink human blood, so it's not a far stretch that they've evolved to where getting their fangs into their next meal isn't a big chore. I mean, not that they have to go out stalking the night for hapless humans like we live in the Dark Ages, but...just think of it from Double D's perspective? How would _you_ feel if every human you've ever dated one day woke up and realized they didn't like you at all and had no idea why they were even in a relationship with you? Every. Time. You wouldn't trust any human that came your way. Besides, from your own perspective, how could you trust your own feelings right now? How do you know they won't fade away once the effects of being exposed to Double D wear off? Why are you so quick to get into his pants?"

"I'm not," he said again, even if a little bit subdued. "I just...I'm tired of hearing that _I can't_ or that _it won't work_. I mean, how long are these effects supposed to last? When do I know I'm...back to normal? How are we even sure I'm under any effects at all?"

Nazz sighed and sagged in her chair. "I don't know, Kevin. Can't you just accept what this is and move on? There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"I don't want the other fish. I want Edward, and I'm telling you it's not because of some supernatural affection. I know myself, Nazz. I know when I'm genuine. Remember that one time back in high school when I was out during that freak storm? Remember how I kept saying I didn't feel like myself and then the Health Department reported that the rain water was full of microorganisms that were attempting to build an army to take over the county? Remember that? I _knew_ , and I'm telling you now that I like Edward the same way I liked any of my exes. Nothing supernatural about it."

Nazz shook her head and looked so sorry for him that he wanted to puke. "You just can't be sure, Kev."

He gritted his teeth. "I'll have to prove it then."

 

\-----------------

 

The first person he had to prove, was himself. Despite wanting to trust himself more than anyone, Nazz was right. He couldn't be sure based on his word alone. So, he asked around campus for the names of the vampire students that attended Antonucci. Turned out there weren't many and they had a group.

"Yeah, the Vampire Student Coven, not to be mistaken with the Antonucci Student Coven which is comprised of witch and wiccan students," said the desk woman of the Cultural center building. She only looked mildly annoyed to be doing her job, which Kevin could work with.

"Do you know where they meet up? What time?"

"Basement of the research building. 9pm on Wednesdays." She looked up at him as if to ask if he was done only with the sharpness of her eyes.

"Thanks." He shouldered his backpack and left.

That's how he found himself in the basement of the research building, standing outside of a red door with a piece of paper stuck to it that said VAMPIRE STUDENT COVEN MEETING in flowing, elegant script. When he pushed the door open, he found a mostly empty room dressed primarily in black, deep red, and velvet. Four pairs of severe eyes had him pinned to the doorway and he stood there like prey at the mercy of predators.

"Lost, human?" Asked a guy with curly brown and blond hair and hazel eyes full of suspicion. He wasn't pale like the others, but his brown skin had a bit of a golden hint to it beneath the low light and it looked just as thin as the others'.

"Uh," Kevin cleared his throat. "No. Actually—"

"You're here for Double D," said a girl with long blond hair and round green eyes. Her voice was soft, but unwavering. Knowing, even. "He rarely comes to meetings anymore. He rarely does much of anything anymore. Not after David."

The other three vampires hummed with a mix of nods and head shaking.

"David..." Kevin's confusion must have been evident because a...person (he couldn't distinguish a gender beneath their layers and buzzed hair) sighed and rolled their dark eyes.

"Double D's ex. The one who tried to kill themselves. We warned Double D about entertaining the whims of humans. A relationship with them can't be trusted."

Kevin bit down on his reflexive retort and entered the room. "See, the thing is, I'm not here for Double D."

"Yes, you are," said the blond. It wasn't accusatory. She said it like it was a fact.

"No, I'm not," Kevin insisted. When he took a seat and leaned back, arms folded, they all narrowed their eyes at him. "I'm here to get better acquainted with my fellow students."

"He just sat down," said a mousy guy with goggles over his eyes. With a level of dramatic flair Kevin didn't think was needed, the guy looked at blondie and said again, "He just sat down."

"Are you from the Outside? Outsiders are strange." Asked blondie as she stood to acquire a seat closer to Kevin. She seemed to perch weightlessly in her seat, one leg crossed over the other, delicate, manicured fingers resting in her lap.

"Nope," Kevin shook his head. "Born and raised in Peach Creek. My father owns the jaw breaker factory."

"That so?" Said buzz-cut as they moved closer to Captain Goggles, who leaned into them, hidden gaze aimed at Kevin with what he could only assume to be suspicion. Vampires and suspicion seemed to go hand-in-hand. Maybe it was an inherent trait they all possessed?

"Is this what you guys do in these meetings? Interrogations?"

"He's so _smug_ ," said Captain Goggles in a tone that was one hundred percent awe.

"What we do is none of your concern," sneered curly-top.

"Trevor." Blondie only had to look at him and he shut his mouth, jaw tense. "Excuse Trevor, he's not in the best of moods this evening. His dorm room is flooded."

"My roommate is an idiot," he corrected darkly.

"Your roommate is _adorable_. He has a soft spot for strays."

"Elena." Curly-top gave her a look and blondie—Elena—smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't bring home a kelpie, but you can't stay mad at him for being a big softie."

And just like that, they fell back into whatever rhythm they had that didn't include asking Kevin twenty-one questions. In fact, he went mostly ignored except when Elena decided to explain something he didn't understand ('decide' being the operative word since they left him in the dark about the majority of what they went on about), and Captain Goggles, whose name was actually Caleb, and he stared at Kevin through his goggles for most of the meeting, whispering things about him like he just couldn't believe Kevin existed.

By midnight, they were packing up and filing out. Elena stopped Kevin on his way out and waited until the other three had disappeared behind the elevator doors.

"You _are_ here for Double D," she said, and before Kevin could open his mouth to say otherwise, she held up a hand and smiled. "It's not a bad thing. Come back next Wednesday. We could benefit from a human perspective."

Without another word she, too, disappeared behind the elevator doors and, for the first time, Kevin strangely felt validated about liking Edward.


	4. She's a Total Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was on one of those rare nights that Kevin and Edward were in their dorm room, conscious, at the same time. Breathing the same air. Sharing wakefulness. He couldn't be sure about Edward—sitting there peering into his textbook and scribbling into his notebook like Kevin didn't exist—but Kevin was so conscious of Edward that it hurt. It hurt to want him so bad, like this was the opportunity of his life and he couldn't afford to miss it, and yet he was denied so thoroughly. Still, he couldn't quit. Not now. Not yet.
> 
> Which is why he opened his mouth and said actual words in Edward's direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This week has been a tough one.
> 
> Also, I may have said this before, but this fic is reeeaaallly un-beta'd. In fact, I am applying poor editing habits to this whole process by posting after only a quick comb-through for typos and random fixes. One read-through just for touch-ups. Just one. Never, ever, ever do that in publishing. It's bad, but I've had writer's block for over 3 years now, and I've tried all kinds of things to get through the block, but then I figured out why I block as a writer. I over think everything. 
> 
> I over think the first line because, "The first line is very important!" And I over think the first paragraph because it's the most important. And I over think the tense, POV, pacing, voice, grammar, punctuation. Oh! Cliches! I over think cliches until my fingers are frozen stiff over the keys of my laptop and I'm stunned by the enormity of all the ways NOT to write fiction without a clear idea of how I should.
> 
> So, I'm scrapping a lot of the standards and etiquette that I've studied and obsessed over for years, and I'm going back to writing not to create the perfect arrangement of words ever, but to write for you. Fellow readers. Storytelling has always started with an audience, even if it's just one other person. Stories are told, and I'm a storyteller. This train of thought charges me with purpose. S'great to feel passion again. 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who has read, commented, and given kudos thus far. You really keep me going and you have no clue how much I appreciate it! <3

So, every Wednesday at nine PM, Kevin went to the research building and took the elevator down to the basement. Beyond the red door the Vampire Student Coven was perched in their chairs discussing something vaguely relevant to Kevin...sometimes. Most times, though, he had no clue what they were talking about.

He's learned that the buzzed kid goes by the name Eon and they and Caleb have a _thing_. It's a thing where Caleb cozies up to Eon to show them a new gadget he's created. Eon would do some version of patting Caleb on the head and Caleb would do some version of preening, though it was usually done through vague facial expressions, soft murmurs, and close proximity.

Trevor, he learned, was usually crabby. He seemed to always be uncomfortable—especially whenever Kevin showed up—and he had a begrudging fondness for his _idiot roommate_ by what Kevin could tell. Elena liked to subtly tease him about it, and Trevor would roll his eyes and grumble about how wrong she was.

Elena was subtle about most things, and usually about the most sensitive of things. She also had this way of... _knowing_ things. Nothing more than anyone else, never that. It was more of a certainty she had when speaking, as if everything she said was fact...or at least the things she was being _subtle_ about.

Like now.

"So, tell us, Kevin. What is it like to room with Double D. Has he labeled your side of the room, yet?" Elena had a bit of a twinkle in her eye, and though he's constantly told her that he isn't doing any of this for Edward, he decided to indulge her anyway.

"Does he always label stuff?"

Elena smiled and Trevor snorted. "Check the back of your chair."

Eyebrow poised speculatively, Kevin twisted in his seat to check the back of it where he found a white sticker stuck to it with the word CHAIR printed across it in black.

"When Double D first graced this room, he labeled everything," Elena said softly. "He was insistent, claiming he couldn't reside long in an unlabeled room. While it was endearing, it was also a bit concerning to find everything labeled down to every individual pencil. So, we had to convince him to use broader labels. Little by little, we peeled stickers away until there was very little left but the sign he wrote for the door."

Both of Kevin's brows rose as he remembered the elegant script. "He wrote that?"

Elena nodded. "He was a very valuable member of the Coven. We miss having him around."

The others sighed and nodded in agreement, and Kevin pondered...

 

\-----------------

 

It was on one of those rare nights that Kevin and Edward were in their dorm room, conscious, at the same time. Breathing the same air. Sharing wakefulness. He couldn't be sure about Edward—sitting there peering into his textbook and scribbling into his notebook like Kevin didn't exist—but Kevin was so conscious of Edward that it hurt. It hurt to want him so bad, like this was the opportunity of his life and he couldn't afford to miss it, and yet he was denied so thoroughly. Still, he couldn't quit. Not now. Not yet.

Which is why he opened his mouth and said actual words in Edward's direction.

"Why does everyone call you 'Double D'?"

Everything in the room seemed to freeze, and Kevin felt the universe judge him harder than an upper-class housewife. He quickly and mentally berated himself for great tact, skill, and timing. Then, he figured he had no kind of relationship to ruin between them, and Edward already thought he was a frat boy asshole with attachment issues, so he couldn't do anything more to earn the scathing glare he got. He'd become familiar with Edward glaring at him with varying levels of hatred and disgust, so he just shrugged.

Edward turned back to his homework, his face a studious mask once again. "Don't talk to me. I'm working."

Ouch. That stung, but Kevin knew better. Knew that Edward had thorns. He knew he couldn't give up if he wanted Edward. Not so easily. So, he snorted and leaned back on his bed, hands folded behind his head.

"I mean, your chest is flatter than paper, so that can't be it. Is it because you have two dicks?"

Edward's brows twitched over his widened eyes as his head snapped in Kevin's direction. Kevin would have laughed at how startled Edward looked had they been on better terms, but he just shrugged again and said, "Just saying. Nickname like that has a story behind it."

And so, they stared at each other for a while. No matter how fierce and uncomfortable Edward's sharp, bright gaze was, Kevin reveled in it. Edward didn't look at him often...or at all, really. This was a rare occasion.

"It's for clarity," Edward finally said, seeming resigned without losing the impenetrable strength of the wall he's built around him. "Two of my childhood friends and I share the same name. I tend to shorten mine to Edd with two D's. From there, everyone started calling me Double D. It makes life easier."

One of his dark brows rose as he turned back to his homework as if to ask 'Are we done now?'. Kevin nodded with a hum and looked up at the ceiling. _Double D_.

"And the labeling thing. Why do you do that? Is it really because you can't be in an unlabeled room?"

_Double D_ sighed, long-suffering. "I see you've been speaking with old acquaintances of mine."

Old acquaintances.

"Why haven't you gone back to the Coven, by the way? I mean...I know why you left—"

Double D cut his eyes at Kevin in a way that slung malice in Kevin's direction. "Do you?"

Kevin gulped. "It was because of David, wasn't it?"

Double D slammed his text book shut and gathered his things. His lips were a barely contained line of spite. "Stay out of my business, human," he said before the door shut behind him and Kevin was left feeling both crushed and victorious. Double D didn't like him any more than he did before, but every conversation was a step in the right direction. At least Kevin hoped so.

 

\-----------------

 

"Alright. Seriously, Kev, this is getting sad. It's been, what, a month? Two?"

Kevin gave Nazz a dirty look and she proceeded to look entirely unapologetic.

"Let it go. You and Double D aren't gonna happen."

"Can you stop trying to talk me out of this, Nazz? Please and thank you," he grumbled into the fold of his arms. The quad was abuzz with activity around him. Students were adorned in silver for Underwood's Day to show their school spirit and respect for one of its founders. Kevin himself traded his red hat for a silver one today, but he couldn't get into it. He was still having trouble trying to convince himself that his feelings for Double D weren't a product of his exposure to Double D's vampiric biology doing a predatory tango with his human biology.

"Kev, I'm speaking from experience as a person who deals with supernaturally charmed humans all the time. Let it go."

Kevin snarled and looked away from Nazz to find Double D sitting across the quad with the two guys he assumed to be the other Edwards, Doucheface McBlind, and a girl with dark blue hair he hadn't seen before. A fresh wave of jealousy washed over him when the girl laughed and tipped Double D's black sunhat into his face. Double D fixed his hat with a glare to the girl, but his lips curled into a grin he couldn't contain and _that_ drove Kevin crazy. Why couldn't he be the one to make Double D smile?

It was thoughts like those that made him question whether or not his feelings were real, but he also felt like he would _know_. He would know if his mind or body was...off. He would know if he wasn't being genuine, but he couldn't be sure. He couldn't trust himself to be sure. If he did, he'd risk becoming the next David.

Just then, Double D looked over at him. His lips moved and then the blue haired girl looked over at him as well. Soon, Double D's whole entourage was looking at him, muttering among each other. Kevin felt heat rush to his face, flooding his cheeks with embarrassment, then all blood receded with slight terror when the blue haired girl stood up and started _walking his way_.

"Shit," he hissed, ripping his eyes away from them.

"What?" Nazz asked, one brow perched.

"Blue haired girl. Three o'clock."

"Shit," Nazz hissed, and Kevin looked up at her quizzically. Before she could open her mouth to explain, a shadow loomed over them.

"Well, well. What a coincidence. Princess Shag-A-Lot and the human puppy." Blue haired girl said, all smoke and rasp similarly to Double D, but with a level of snark and play Kevin couldn't imagine Double D possessing.

"Marie," Nazz gritted.

"S'been a while, sweet cheeks. Care to explain why your pet here is all over my boy Double D?" Marie had been addressing Nazz until she looked at Kevin. "Can't take a hint, lover boy? Double D doesn't want you."

"Marie, stop," Nazz said in that warning tone of hers.

Kevin sneered. He was so done with this. "This is between Double D and myself."

Marie laughed, surprisingly high and unsurprisingly cruel. "That's the thing, though, Jack. There's _nothing_ between you and Double D. The sooner you get that through your enchanted little head, the better off you'll be." She paused and crossed her arms over her chest, silver fingernail polish glittering in the sun. "Unless, that is, you _want_ to wake up one day somehow in a relationship with someone you aren't even in love with. Someone you aren't even attracted to. David and Double D had been dating for _months_ before the guy snapped out of it, and his mind was so screwed he decided it was best to be dead. Is that what you want?"

What Kevin wanted was to yell at her. He wanted to tell her to mind her own business and that he had it under control, but David haunted him. All he could imagine was the guy being so grossly in love with Double D one minute and in the next minute...not. Not at all. All he could imagine was David's mind snapping back from being enthralled so fast that it broke, and during that moment of insanity, he tied a rope to the ceiling fan and...

"Double D doesn't date humans anymore, kid," Marie said with finality. "Leave him alone or I turn you into a porta-potty. Got it?" The air was suddenly charged with energy and Kevin realized that this blue haired girl was dangerous, and a smart person wouldn't make an enemy out of her.

Kevin's throat clicked when he swallowed, but he straightened his back and folded his arms. "Like I said, this is between Double D and myself. It's my choice if I want to pursue him, enthralled or not. You can't tell me what to do, and you don't scare me."

Marie grinned in a way that almost made her look crazy and her fingertips twitched as she took a step towards him. "Wanna bet?"

"Marie! Back off!" Nazz said, voice hard as she stood, hands planted on the table they'd been sitting at. She stared Marie down, who only shrugged and snorted.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Jack." Then, she turned and gave Nazz a lascivious look. "Later, Princess."

With that, she turned and made her way back to Double D and the others. Double D looked slightly distressed, the large Edward pat his head, and the short Edward seemed to engage Marie in an argument. Kevin remained sure things couldn't get any worse.

Could they?


	5. 1, 2, 3! Not it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena momentarily disappeared behind the lip of her black sunhat and the cup of tea she was drinking. At least Kevin thought it was tea. He thought to ask then thought better of it. When Elena lowered her tea cup onto its dish, she smiled as if she knew he wanted to ask. When she opened her mouth, however, she said, "Start from the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter has appeared!
> 
> Due to the content in this chapter (and most likely later chapters), the rating is now Explicit. Also, I added a 'suicide attempt' tag for possible triggers.
> 
> Enjoy!

Double D looked both terrified and pissed with his brows twisted over wide eyes, mouth open and wet, arms held out with palms spread open, and a foot behind him when he stepped back. The mixture looked like pain and it was enough to stun Kevin where he stood, still panting, hot, and buzzing in his skin. Then, he was suddenly clasped by the realization that he'd just signed his death warrant as well as killed all hope that he'd ever have Double D.

Then, the terror receded and Double D was just pissed. It was terrifying enough that Kevin flinched when his roommate/super(-naturally improbable) crush charged forward, but instead of getting the punch in the face he knew he deserved, he got two armfuls of Double D. Kevin stumbled backwards from the force and felt his bed at the back of his legs. His eyebrows shot up as a pair of legs wrapped around him and his hands immediately went to the ass he'd been long-gazing at for what seemed like a lifetime now while slim, supple thighs rested on his forearms. He didn't have time to even think to _think_ about what the hell was going on before Double D cupped his face with both hands and leaned in to take Kevin's lips for an open-mouthed kiss. Kevin gasped into Double D's mouth and Double D's soft, wet tongue dove inside of his. There is tension in the way Double D molds his lips with Kevin's and draws his tongue along the roof of Kevin's mouth.

"Bed," Double D breathed, his moist lips brushing Kevin's ear and chasing a shiver down his spine. Which...was different than what Double D said not even five minutes ago. If Kevin had any blood left in his head, he'd remember Double D's exact words were, "You will die."

But Kevin would be damned if he stopped any of what was currently happening for something as tedious and insignificant as an _explanation_. So, he plopped his ass down onto the bed like a trained Labrador and Double D rolled his hips, grinding their clothed erections together. Kevin's brain was still reeling from the initial kiss, so Double D took it upon himself to lead them through this hormonal clusterfuck.

His thin, deft fingers had both of their pants undone in under a second, then he reached into the hot, denim trap of Kevin's pants and Kevin grunted because _holy shit_. Double D had his dick in his solid grasp and gave it a squeeze as he pulled it free. Kevin had to close his eyes and pray to any deity out there that he didn't cream himself in the next two seconds.

"Double D-"

"Don't talk," the vampire hissed and pushed Kevin back onto the bed—dislodging his hat—with strength that was definitely supernatural.

Kevin looked up at him, but Double D was looking at his dick as he reached into his own tight, black pants and pulled out his flush member. The head was red in Double D's fist and he brought it to touch the head of Kevin's dick and both boys shuddered at the hot, slippery silk of each other's sensitive flesh.

"Double D," Kevin tried again, wanting to tell him to slow down.

"Shh," Double D insisted, then took both of their dicks in his grasp and he squeezed them together, making them both shudder again from the sweet ache that pressure brings.

Kevin was startled to find that Double D knew to reach into the back of the second drawer of his nightstand for the lube. Before he could express anything about boundaries in regards to personal belongings, Double D's grip was wet and the first tug he gave drew a low, wavering moan out of Kevin's startled mouth.

"Oh, fuck."

Without so much as a 'And here we go', Double D leaned back enough to place one hand on Kevin's knee while his other jacked up and down their hard, slippery dicks. Double D panted out of his open mouth and Kevin breathed like there was no oxygen in the air because he was pretty sure he'd never felt this good in his entire life. His stomach grew tight from the concentration of pleasure and blood gathered in his dick. And the pleasure steadily grew more intense by the second like mercury in a thermometer on a crash course with the sun.

"Oh, _fuck_."

Kevin watched Double D close his eyes and tilt his head back with a strained moan, and he just _couldn't_. He was only human. There was only so much he could take before—

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...!"

He exploded and it was messy. A little of it got on his chin and Double D's shirt. A lot of it was rubbing between their dicks and saturating his pubes. Then, there was even more when Double D groaned and spilled all over his fist, pupils wide as outer space, mouth open and chest heaving, gasping for air. It was the hottest thing Kevin had ever seen.

"Wow," he breathed, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. A smile that wilted like his penis when Double D wordlessly got up and plucked a few napkins from the box on Kevin's nightstand. He watched his roommate/super(-naturally improbable) crush who just had sex with him clean his hands, toss the used napkin in the trashcan, tuck himself in, fix his pants, then go back to his side of the room and into his closet.

"Double D?" Kevin sat up and reached for a few napkins as well to clean the spunk off his crotch, all the while watching Double D emerge from the closet with a black duffel bag. Panic felt weird after an orgasm. Like nausea. "Hey, Double D. What the hell?"

The vampire paused, his back to Kevin as he rifled through his duffel.

And then Kevin's panic actually turned into nausea and he felt like if he moved, he'd puke. "Seriously, Double D. Where are you doing?"

Double D's response was so immediate that Kevin had to resist flinching. "I'm sticky and I smell like the bathroom stall of a gay bar, so I'm taking a shower." He cast an aloof look in Kevin's direction but didn't quite meet his eyes. "Vampires take showers, human." And with that, he swept out of the room, and as the door clicked shut and cum cooled in his pubes, all Kevin could think about was the fact that Double D hadn't looked him in the eyes once the whole time.

 

\-----------------

 

"So, then." Elena sat smiling in the shade of the _looking glass_. The screen was easily as big as a minivan and cast a good shadow not only because of its position against the sun, but also because the campus shown on the screen was doused in darkness. The moon in the sky was hidden behind a tower of one of the buildings, and all was calm and quiet save for bug songs. If Kevin remembered correctly, that was one of Antonucci's sister universities in Russia. Most looking glasses scattered around the campus reflected a view of an Antonucci sister university from somewhere across the world. Other screens show nothing but deserted wastelands, or worse, deserted wastelands filled with distant screams, the occasional strange sound, and movement in the shadows.

Elena momentarily disappeared behind the lip of her black sunhat and the cup of tea she was drinking. At least Kevin thought it was tea. He thought to ask then thought better of it. When Elena lowered her tea cup onto its dish, she smiled as if she knew he wanted to ask. When she opened her mouth, however, she said, "Start from the beginning."

Kevin sighed and ripped up blades of grass in the V of his pretzel-folded legs. "See, we had a fight. A big one. I told him that I could prove to him that what I feel is genuine, and he did the thing with his face." Kevin gestured to his own face in a wax-on, wax-off kind of motion. "With the eyes and the fangs."

Elena chuckled then her eyes were pale as the dead save for the slim ring of red around the irises. She didn't bare her fangs at him like Double D had, but the eyes were spot on. "Oh, this? Curses like ours show our true nature. In the old days, we would constantly hide all of this away as to not upset humans. Thanks to the Society, we don't have to hide our true selves anymore." She blinked and her eyes were green once again. "Though a lot of us still hide the eyes. It creeps people out."

Kevin blinked dumbly for a moment then said, "Curse? Society?"

One of Elena's blond brows rose and she set her tea aside on a tiny, ornately carved wooden table she had with her as well. "Do you know nothing, Kevin? How can you be so hopelessly in love with a vampire and not know the first thing about vampires and vampire culture?"

"I'm not hopelessly in love with anyone," Kevin argued, and Elena smiled in that strange and knowing way that she does. Soft and smug just enough to be intriguing.

"If that's what you say." She shrugged one dainty shoulder. "Everyone is cursed in any case, Kevin. Werewolves, for example, are cursed to turn into a raging beast once every month. I hear the transformation is excruciating. Vampires are cursed with really bad sun burn and a permanent all liquid diet of human blood. Among other things." She waved a hand airily then looked Kevin in the eyes. "Humans are cursed with mortality. We're all cursed in some way. As far as the Vampire Society, they make sure we exist peacefully with everyone else. Have so since anyone can remember."

Kevin nodded and made a point to do that thing his professors always insist that he does and _research_ vampires and vampire culture, because Elena had a point. A point Double D made a while back. He didn't know the first thing about him. About any of them.

"But enough stalling, Kevin. Tell me why you needed to talk to me so desperately."

Kevin sighed again, long and heavy. "So...we were arguing. I mean, I know what I said. I'm not... _in love_ with Double D. I just really like him, and no one believes me when I say it's genuine. Not Nazz, not Rolf, not Double D, and definitely not his friends. I was so pissed off at everyone for telling me who I can and can't be into, and I just...kissed him."

Elena's brows shot up. "Oh, my."

"You should have seen his face. He looked like he couldn't believe me and that he wanted to murder me. I thought he was gonna kill me right then and there, but then..."

"But then...?" Elena prompted softly.

"But then he was in my arms and he kissed me back and then we were on the bed and he...we...had sex." He swallowed hard and pressed on. "And it was amazing, and more than I could ever fathom, and then he got up without a word, grabbed a duffle bag which apparently holds all of his toiletries, and left. He didn't come back until almost eleven o'clock, and even then he didn't say anything. He just climbed into his bed and went to sleep."

He looked into Elena's eyes and shook his head. "What did I do? What went wrong? I mean...I shouldn't have kissed him like that, but he kissed me back. What does that mean?"

Elena picked up her teacup. "It means you worry too much. Instead, rejoice. Double D once said he wouldn't date another human, and yet he's gone to bed with you. Isn't that what you want?" Her brow arched upward as she took a sip.

Kevin frowned, brows furrowed, fingers digging into the earth. "Well, yeah...I think."

"You think?"

Kevin puffed out an aggravated breath. "I've never dated a vampire before, and with all this talk about being enthralled, and Double D avoiding me all day like nothing has happened, I just...I don't know what to do."

Elena hummed. "Continue what you've been doing. You've made your choice weeks ago, so there's not much else you _can_ do."

Kevin sighed again, because she was right and he knew it. Despite what everyone told him, he still chose Double D. Now, he has him...at least he thought he did. When he woke up the next morning after Double D yanked his brain out from his dick, the vampire was already gone. There was no note or anything. Not a word. When Kevin saw him around campus, Double D didn't look his way or acknowledge his existence even in the slightest. Truthfully, Kevin felt like he didn't gain Double D at all. He felt like nothing had changed, and yet it did. What they did in their dorm room that night changed things whether Double D wanted to believe it or not, and Kevin couldn't back out now.

"I know you sought out the Coven for Double D," Elena said after a while and Kevin rolled his eyes and groaned because they've been down this road already. "And," she pressed before he could open his mouth for the usual 'No, I didn't', "I also know that you sought the Coven out for yourself. With everyone telling you that your feelings have only manifested to make it easier for a vampire to prey on you, I couldn't fault you for coming to distrust yourself. Normally, I don't condone romantic entanglement with humans. Double D didn't listen to me or the others, and David happened as a result—a classic case, really. Double D should have known better. I assume he was trying to do the right thing by pushing you away, but you're persistent, and that's not all."

Kevin blinked at her with both brows high.

"I know an enthralled human when I see one, Kevin, and you're not it."

 

\-----------------

 

Five pairs of eyes stared up at Kevin like he was lost. Well, one of those pairs was narrow with annoyance and suspicion. That would be Double D. Marie looked amused, and DoucheFace McBli— _Sid_ —well...Kevin couldn't read much around the sunglasses.

"What do you want, Shovel Chin?" Short Edward said as he leaned back in his chair, arms folded, plate of half-eaten pizza forgotten. No one else at the lunch table commented on the guy's rudeness, so Kevin understood their collective opinion of him. Didn't mean he'd take insults from a guy he didn't know, even if he was Double D's friend.

"I want to have lunch with my boyfriend," he said in a tone that addressed the entire table. Nazz gasped beside him and he knew she had to be looking at him like she'd been betrayed because he hadn't told her yet. The only other person who knew about the change in his and Double D's relationship was Elena. The stunned faces at the table confirmed that.

"What the hell is he talking about, Double D?" Short Edward asked and Marie rolled her eyes.

"It means, Short Stack, that Double D and the Red Headed Wonder have bumped uglies and made it official." Okay, so maybe Marie was also abreast to the situation.

"My name is Kevin," he told her, but he was looking at Double D who was glaring at him like Kevin spat in his food. Which he didn't have, by the way. Both he and Sid weren't eating.

Marie shrugged. "Whatever you say, Jack."

"Buttered toast!"

Everyone stopped to look at Large Edward, who only smiled and stared blankly into space.

"Look, I don't think Double D wants you here," Sid said carefully. He was sitting on one side of Double D while Marie sat on the other side, and Kevin glared at him because _he_ should be the one sitting next to Double D. Not that guy.

"I don't want you here, but Nazz hasn't said anything about it. How about you and everyone else let Double D talk for himself?" Kevin inclined his head and sat across from them beside Large Edward. "I'm not going anywhere."

Short Edward made a face and leaned across the table to address Double D directly. "Can you believe this guy? I thought you weren't dating humans anymore. Are you really together?"

"Are we?" Double D asked in a light tone, though he continued to glare across the table at Kevin. Kevin felt dread stain his insides. This was all becoming too complicated, but he couldn't give up now. He'd come so far.

"Yes," he said and Double D shrugged.

"There you have it."

Marie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "This should be good."

Nazz frowned at her and Marie winked back before taking a bite out of a fresh piece of mango from her plate. No one else said a word for the rest of the lunch period, and Kevin picked at his food, too full of dread to eat.

 

\-----------------

 

That night, Kevin waited for Double D to arrive. He had to tell him what Elena told him. He had to clear the air so Double D could accept him without it being a burden, without expecting Kevin to break at any moment. When the door to the dorm room opened, Double D paused to look at Kevin who stood and began to approach.

"Look, Double D, about...everything—"

"Don't talk," Double D said as he shut the door and secured the lock.

"But I have something to tell you about the whole enthrallment thing. Elena—"

"I said," Double D turned and pushed him back over to his side of the room just like he'd done that night after he warned Kevin not to cross over his side, that he wouldn't be responsible for what happened if he did. What happened wasn't what Kevin had expected, just like now as Double D pushed him back further until he fell back onto his bed. As he climbed onto Kevin, again he said, "Don't talk."

"But—"

Double D cut him off with his mouth on his, and the dread he'd been feeling all day mixed with lust and it was so unsettling, like he was losing something.

He watched Double D draw both their dicks from their pants, take them into his grasp, pant softly as he jacked them to completion, then climb off of him, grab his duffel, and leave without saying a word or looking at Kevin once.

When he came back, he climbed into his own bed and went to sleep, leaving Kevin weighed down in his own bed with so much dread he couldn't move.


	6. Investigating the Past for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No," Nazz said the moment she burst into Rolf's dorm room and saw Kevin lying face down in Rolf's bed in day worn pajamas with armpit stains.

After a week of Double D wordlessly jacking them off before bedtime, and then ignoring him throughout the day, Kevin had enough.

"Stop," he told Double D one night, holding a hand out to halt the vampire in his tracks. "Can we just...not?"

One of Double D's dark brows rose and he folded his arms over his chest, the red charms around his wrists clinking softly. "Not tonight?"

"Not if you're going to continue like you have. I may not be the smartest guy in the world, Double D, but I'm not stupid. We're supposed to be _together_ , but it doesn't feel like it, and I want you to want this, not just appease me until you think the enthrallment has worn off."

Double D's blue-green eyes widened a fraction before he turned away to re-arrange the books on his desk. Kevin knew that he was right and he could tell that Double D knew it, too.

"You're very persistent, Kevin. Like David was." Double D paused, then straightened and looked back at Kevin, his walls still strong, and his resolve solid. "Because of that, I figured we could both get something out of this, and when the enthrallment wears off, we can go our separate ways only having had a physical relationship and nothing more."

"But I'm not enthralled," Kevin said immediately after. He'd been trying to say those words to Double D for a week now, but whenever he saw him on campus, Double D evaded him, and when they were in their dorm room together, Double D didn't want to talk. He wanted to fuck, take a shower, and then go right to sleep, leaving Kevin with no opening for conversation. But not this time. Kevin would scream it in the quad if he had to. Anything for Double D to hear him. Understanding, however, would prove to be another thing entirely.

Double D rolled his eyes and sighed long-suffering. "You're human, Kevin. We've been over this, though I'll admit you're the...weirdest enthralled human I've ever observed."

"And how do you know for sure that I'm enthralled, Double D? How? Because Elena says I'm not."

Something flashed in Double D's eyes, something similar to consideration, but it was gone far too quickly. "Humans are enthralled by vampires, Kevin. That's how it goes. The fact that you're so infatuated with me is proof of that."

"And I can't be into you because I genuinely like you?" Kevin argued, his words stiff with aggravation. He was so tired of defending his autonomy at this point.

"It just doesn't happen, okay?" Double D all but yelled, his brows were crinkled in pain. "Enthralled humans are nothing but love-struck idiots who pursue vampires like mindless fools. I'm not surprised you know about Elena and the others. It was only a matter of time. Humans are drawn to us like flies, and frankly, I'm tired of it. I'm tired of every person who claims they're interested in me turning out to be mindless prey. I'm tired of false declarations of love. Most of all, I'm tired of worrying if the next human to fall in love with me will kill themselves because the idea of dating the likes of me through biological mind control is too much to bear. I wanted nothing to do with you, Kevin, but you forced my hand. You were so desperate, so persistent that I had to intervene and _appease you_ , as you so aptly put it. You can't understand it now, but once the enthrallment wears off, you will look back on this time with regret and disgust, so please..." He was visibly shaking, drawn tight over his bones, eyes sharp and critical, fingers balled into tense fists twisted in his folded arms.

That's when Kevin truly realized why he had to prove to Double D that his feelings were genuine, not just for himself, but for Double D who loved David, even if no one would say it, even if no one would acknowledge that David wasn't the only victim of the faux relationship he and Double D shared.

"Would an enthralled human do this?" Kevin began softly as he walked over to him, crossing over onto his side, eyes locked. He cupped Double D's surprisingly warm face, leaned in and pressed their lips together. He felt Double D tense, then shudder against him with a sigh. Kevin accepted the small puff of breath into his mouth as his tongue brushed sure and deliberate into Double D's mouth. There was an intense moment where Kevin felt like he was the lover of someone who loved him just as fiercely as he loved them. Kevin squeezed his eyes shut and broke the kiss with a small gasp for air. His thumbs brushed over the faint tint of pink in Double D's cheeks, then he stepped away. That's when Double D's eyes snapped open and he was staring dead into Kevin's eyes.

Kevin took another step back and said, "I'm breaking up with you." Double D's face went slack a moment, then slightly pinched. "I like you, Double D, and I think you might like me since you decided to go through the trouble of... _appeasing_ me, but until I prove to you that what I feel is real, then we're only hurting ourselves by forcing a relationship."

Double D looked at him like how people look at word puzzles. Kevin shrugged one shoulder and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna stay with Rolf for a while. Tell your friends that I'm off your case, so they can relax."

And with that, he left.

 

\-----------------

 

It freaking sucked.

"No," Nazz said the moment she burst into Rolf's dorm room and saw Kevin lying face down in Rolf's bed in day worn pajamas with armpit stains.

"Nope." She marched over in clunky heels and Kevin groaned when she grabbed his ankle and _pulled_ , loudly stating, "No, you don't. No freaking way." Kevin moaned dully in pain when he hit the ground and he glared mutinously at Rolf who dutifully stood up from his desk with a bath basket in his hands and followed them as Nazz dragged him through the door.

She dug her heels in and shouted into the hall, "You came here on a mission, not to mope! The wounded puppy love bit was pitifully adorable at first, but you've dragged that _witch_ into it, and now—" She yanked him into the elevator and he flipped over onto his back, "My life has become hell." She actually scowled down at him like she was ten seconds away from kicking him and Kevin looked up at her like 'What did I do?' and she squinted her eyes like 'This is all your fault, you disgusting spec of shit'.

The elevator dinged and Rolf stepped out first.

"I'm not moping," Kevin did not whine. If asked he would say it was more of a wounded groan like a soldier down on the battlefield.

"You said you knew a way to fix this thing with Double D, but you've done nothing but lay in bed all day—"

"Until night falls and this Stale End Piece Of White Bread* moves to the floor. Only Rolf sleeps on Rolf's bed when Rolf is tired." Kevin noted that Rolf said those words very pointedly in his direction.

" _And_ you smell like dead puppies. That makes me both sad and extremely offended, Kevin. It actually feels a lot like disappointment," Nazz continued as she dragged him into the nearest shower room. Kevin grimaced as the back of his shirt and pajamas collected all the water on the floor as they went.

"So, yes. You were moping, but you dragged us into this mess—"

" _Us_?" Kevin sniffed.

"And I need that witch off my back. Also, I'm sorry for not believing you when you said you weren't enthralled."

Kevin drew his brows together after she ripped his shirt off of him and tossed it over her shoulder. He couldn't help but sound affronted when he asked, "What changed?"

Nazz sighed heavy and impatient. "I talked with Elena."

Kevin made a noise and shrugged with a nod. "Makes sense."

Before Kevin could offer any more questions the shower nozzle unleashed a stream of luke warm water right into his face.

 

\-----------------

 

"Is that the Double Ed Boy?"

"Where?" Kevin nearly broke his neck looking around the surprisingly crowded library. Many heads were bent over open books, lips murmuring softly in a collective dull hum.

"Duck, you idiots!" Nazz whispered harshly as she yanked him and Rolf down behind a display of Transdimensional literature. Kevin's eyeballs peered between the spaces fervently until he spotted Double D walking with his fellow Ed pals. They were all smiling faces as they thankfully left the library. Nazz grumbled something next to him and stood once the coast was clear.

"Let's get this over with," she said and Kevin couldn't help but wonder—and not for the first time—what crawled up Nazz's butt and died a slow, painful death. He had a feeling it was all about that crazy blue-haired witch, Marie, and made it a point to ask Nazz about it later on.

Nazz gave him a bit of a shove once they reached the front and the librarian peered back at them over the obscenely large oak desk. His glasses were green and his eyes looked red through them.

Kevin coughed, "I was looking for a book."

"Title?" The librarian raised a fair brow and his dark fingers flexed over the keys of his computer.

"Berthilda Blake's Book of Night." Kevin winced.

Like pulled on a string, the librarian's back snapped straight and he began to mumble a random string of words beneath his breath. All the while he turned and went into the matte black door behind the desk. An eerie quiet settled over the library for the length of time the librarian was behind that door until he came back out with an old leather bound book. Without saying a word, he scanned the barcode taped on the spine; scanned Kevin's university ID card, then printed the due date, slipped it into the pages of the book, and rested the book in Kevin's waiting palm. The moment the librarian pulled his hand back, he snapped out of it, blinking rapidly at the three of them like they hadn't been there just a second ago.

"Do you need anything _else_?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

Kevin just shook his head and backed away, hands up. His friends followed suit because they weren't stupid. They were out of there in no time flat. Where they ended up was on the rooftop of the dorms Rolf stayed in. Rolf was hand washing his clothes because he liked to air dry his laundry. Kevin was pretty sure Nazz was sunbathing on the large beach towel she was stretched out on. It seemed planned because she had a bathing suit beneath her clothes. They both still lent an ear when Kevin cracked open the old book and flipped through it.

"Looks like Berthilda was a very curious human. She went around Peach Creek talking to the townspeople about strange deaths and unexplained phenomena. This looks like it was all before the Hill Men Revolt."

"Ooooo. Early settlers," Nazz sang.

"She's got intel on almost everyone. She was literally part of almost every social circle available at the time. Look here, Mayor Abbott used to be married to _Cooper Smithson_."

They gave a collective groan of disgust. Cooper Smithson was legendary for being the self-proclaimed god of the Peach Creek swamp. He existed inside that swamp for as long as anyone could remember, so no one challenged him on that claim. He also stank like a million unwashed, fermented asses.

"Tough," Nazz said with a delayed shudder. "Anything about that Nikoli guy Elena told you about?"

"Hold on..." Kevin scanned the pages of elegant script until he caught the words THE RITE OF NIKOLI scrawled bold across the top of one of the pages. "Found something."

"What's it say?" Nazz prompted.

Kevin was silent for a moment as he read ahead, which was something Nazz hated, so he expected her sounds of frustration that followed.

"She knew a man who knew a man named Solomon Pike. Solomon Pike claimed to know a man known only as Nikoli and he said that Nikoli knew how to ward off the influence of blood demons." Kevin snorted at that last bit. Nazz echoed that snort and Rolf gave a _Ha!_

"Blood demons," Rolf chuckled as if a child had said it, and in a way it was exactly as if a child had said it. The early settlers didn't know much about Peach Creek, so they called just about everything a demon back then. Kevin and everybody else that hadn't lived under a rock their whole life knew what a blood demon was and they were _not_ vampires. They had a tail and third eye, for starters, and they weren't settled in Peach Creek at the time of the early human settlers.

"The man told her that Solomon said he looked into the eyes of the demon and saw the evil there within. Said he wasn't willed by vampires at all. Berthilda had a theory that whatever Nikoli did to Solomon protected his lineage as well." Kevin's brows rose and Nazz rolled onto her stomach, arms folded, chin perched.

"How'd she know?"

"People talked about Solomon's daughter, Leanne. Especially vampires. One told Berthilda that it was like Leanne looked upon man and vampire like blades of grass in the valley. They were very intrigued by her, but it doesn't say how Nikoli did it or why." He flipped through the pages with a frown. "There's actually nothing else about Nikoli in this whole book."

"At all?" Nazz asked, brow quirked.

"Nothing, and this is the only book in the entire library that has anything to do with Nikoli. Elena said she's spent years checking and hasn't found anything but this one book." Kevin held the book in his hands and looked at it like it would give in to pressure and reveal more information. The kind he wanted.

"But you must think about it, son of a merchant. If you are not enthralled, does that not mean you are related to this Solomon Pike?" Rolf asked as he hung his boxers on a clothing line. The wind made the damp, limp fabric flap uselessly.

"Rolf is right!" Nazz grinned. "It said in the book that Solomon's lineage was protected from vampire influence. They couldn't be enthralled at all. Sounds familiar."

"Ask the merchant," Rolf said, and it was a testament to their friendship that Kevin knew he meant his dad.

"Yeah, your dad would know," Nazz said, elbowing him in the thigh from where she laid.

"Yeah..." Kevin nodded as he imagined the conversation going about as smoothly as a rock slide over a busy road. Then he grinned, snapped the book shut and looked down at Nazz. "So, what's the deal with Marie?"

Nazz groaned and turned her head away from him, resting it upon her folded arms. "Please don't."

"Come on. I haven't seen you this freaked out over someone in _ages_. What is it? Did you sleep with her lover and now she wants revenge?"

Nazz kicked him. "For your information, buddy, we used to be an item."

Kevin's brows shot up. "Whoa, when? How come I've never heard of this?"

Nazz rolled her eyes. "It was a while ago and I don't like to talk about it. I kinda just want it all to go away. Which is why you have to talk to your dad, get the facts, and show Double D that you're one hundred percent you—sappy puppy love and all—and get his friends off our backs. _Especially_ the witch."

Kevin snorted and Nazz kicked him again.

 

\-----------------

 

Charles Barr picked up on the second ring.

"Dad! Hey. How are you?" Kevin could hear papers being shuffled over the speaker of his cell.

"Good. Business is good, so I have no complaints. How is school?" Came Charles' gruff voice.

"Good. Lots of homework. Look, I was, uh, wondering..."

"No. You can't host a party here for Victory Day. You're still making up for last time."

Kevin felt his face grow warm as he remembered the look on his dad's face when he was found in the pool with about fifteen other naked people. Charles was _not_ happy and Kevin spent an entire month driving back and forth from school to home in order to do chores and run errands he couldn't deny because he had it coming. Plus, it was worth the party.

"No, this isn't about Victory Day." Kevin cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you about Solomon Pike and The Rite of Nikoli. You see, it's kind of a long story, but I need to know if our family is related to Solomon Pike. In Berthilda Blake's book she said Solomon and his lineage were protected from the influence of—"

"Vampires. I know the legend," Charles finished. There was a pause; no sounds of paper shuffling could be heard. "Why do you ask?"

Kevin tried not to blush. "I was just curious. There are, like, six vampires at school and apparently I don't react to them like humans usually react to them. There's not much about why or how except one old book at the library that only mentions it a little bit."

More silence came from his father's end before Charles spoke. "Well, you're wrong, son. We're not related to Solomon Pike. We're related to Nikoli. Nikoli Volkov."

Kevin's jaw went slack and he barely managed a, "How?"

It was almost surprising that Charles knew what he meant, until he considered the fact that his dad knew him very well. "Nikoli worked with a witch to create a way to ward off the influence of vampires. Solomon Pike wasn't the only one who sought out this loophole. There were others. I want you to understand, Kevin, that humans were very ignorant and foolish back then. Some of them thought that people like vampires and werewolves were the enemy and that all humans should fear and destroy them. What happened back then, though, does not make us who we are now. Don't dwell on the past, Kevin. Enjoy the present and work towards the future."

Kevin blinked as he tried to take it all in. The guy responsible for the humans who weren't affected by a vampire's presence was his ancestor...and possibly not vampire friendly.

"Ok, Dad. Thanks."

"You're welcome, son. Look, I have to get back to work. This factory won't run itself. So, if you have anymore questions..."

"No. No more questions. Thanks, Dad. Good luck with work."

"And you keep up the good work at school. Make me proud, son."

Kevin gave a half grin, even though he knew his dad couldn't see it. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this fic is drawing to a close. Either the next or the chapter following will be the last. As it is, I think I might explore more of this AU in the future with additional stories.
> 
> I'm glad you readers have enjoyed it thus far. Even I've gotten a bit attached to weirdo-Peach Creek and it's equally weird people and weird customs.
> 
> *The line "Stale End Piece Of White Bread" is something Rolf actually said in the show and I laughed and laughed when I saw it on the Wiki under Kevin's list of nicknames. Rolf is hilarious.


	7. My Cup Runneth Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand stuck to the sopping fabric of his torn shirt, skin slick with blood and on fire, and he thought, Yeah. I'm gonna do this. It's on.

The side of his torso was on _fire_. That was the first and only thing in Kevin's mind for a few solid seconds before he inhaled a lungful of air, blades of grass pricking at the side of his face in wet slashes and sharp tips. He groaned and rolled over enough to relieve pressure from his right side and also to effectively glare at the blade tossing douche canoe that easily leaped over his body and gained rank the moment Kevin went down.

Fuck...

Kevin pressed his hand to the _fire—_ ok, not a fire, but Kevin's brain was obviously relaying to him that the holy-shit-slash-wound on his body was akin to a house fire breaking out; his body being the house in this analogy.

His hand stuck to the sopping fabric of his torn shirt, skin slick with blood and on _fire_ , and he thought, _Yeah. I'm gonna do this. It's on._

With a clench of his jaw, Kevin put the majority of his focus on ignoring the blazing pain in his side while he pulled off his outer shirt, tore it along the rip and tied it around his middle. He put other parts of his focus on not puking or passing out.

Then, he just ran.

He took off clean across the courtyard, slicing between a very hairy individual who snarled at him like a wild animal, and Blade McDoucheHat who got a middle finger to the face. As he gained ground and headed into the fray, he kept one thing in mind and in his sights: the Chalice.

It sat cold gray, bulbous in shape but sharp in cut. The script carved into its surface could be Kyrptonian for all Kevin knew. In fact, the only thing that Kevin knew about the Chalice was that Double D wanted it. It was all he needed to know.

He ducked beneath the swing of a long ax after he passed by a particularly determined girl with blue pigtails, then cut across two people engaged in a fire match. His side twanged mutinously.

He ignored that. The Chalice was right there in sight, perched upon an elevated stone dais that was wide enough that Kevin knew the race wouldn't be over until his hand was around its stem, the Celtic knot in the center captured in his grip. It wouldn't be enough to be the first person at the dais.

Something whistled by his ear. Stabby McGee was back. He was led by a person in near full medieval armor and a person who had learned how to levitate in forward motion at the particularly cute speed of a puppy. They also wielded projectiles, but they were on the defense. Which meant the Douche of Knives took the middle finger personally.

Good.

Kevin curved, jumped, and rolled around more people and their sharp objects, blunt instruments, _fire_ , other assorted elements, claws, projectiles, and direct eye line, and he never lost sight of the Chalice. His lungs were burning, his side was numb, and his legs didn't even feel like a part of his body anymore. They had a will of their own, and that will was to the Chalice.

Most importantly, he could feel Double D's eyes on his back. The feeling was bright and sharp. It made his heart pound and there was nothing he wanted more than to have that Chalice. Nothing in his entire life. And he would do anything to get it, which included stepping over the back of a wide-eyed guy wearing boxing gloves to get onto the dais.

He scrambled into a mad dash across the rough stone. Out of the corner of his eye to his left was Marie. Her fists were blazing a deep indigo, eyes shifting to him every other second. Out of the corner of his eye to his right was Knife Guy. He looked as insane as Kevin felt, eyes pinned to the Chalice.

The Chalice.

All he needed was the Chalice. The Chalice was freaking _perfect_. Everything that had happened came to a screaming crescendo as he felt the thick, cold metal in his heated grasp. He fell to his knees not only because his legs felt like rubber, but because a force like wind came down upon him from the Chalice held above him in a plume of pale red smoke and knocked back everyone outside of a growing circle of about the entire length of the dais.

Something warm, thick, and wet came pouring down onto him. Then he realized after a moment that the cup, which had definitely been empty when he picked it up, was sloshing.

The entire courtyard was quiet.

It seemed like the entire _campus_ was quiet.

Kevin touched his face and brought his hand back down to see red. Blood. There was a pulsing roar in his ears. As he looked out upon the courtyard, now a battlefield, he realized that the roar was the people chanting, "Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Kevin looked out at their bloodied faces, their fists pumping in the air, far down into the crowd of gathered spectators, _witnesses_ , and there was Double D staring at him with startling blue-green eyes beneath the brim of his sunhat. He wasn't alone. Nazz and Rolf were there. They had come after Kevin when he ran over to the courtyard like a madman. Double D's friends had been there with Double D, glowering. Elena was there. Kevin saw her arrive after he dumped all of what he'd learned about his ancestry onto Double D and how it made him immune to Double D's funky vampire allure. However, he led with, "I gaze upon man and vampire like grass in the valley," so he was sure Elena was there to make sense of his bumbling explanation. With them was the rest of the Vampire Student Coven. They all looked like they were gathered for a sunny funeral dressed in their black and sunhats. Caleb, though, wore a motorcycle helmet. Visor down.

With their gazes locked, Kevin rose on shaky legs and lifted the Chalice to his lips, the demand that he drink growing louder, more insistent. They shouted it, so he drank and it was warm, bitter, salty, and he could almost _smell_ copper. It sloshed around the edge of the cup and painted a huge strip of red from his mouth down into his shirt.

The crowd erupted into a roar of applause, but Kevin and Double D never looked away from each other. Chest heaving, still trying to catch his breath, Kevin held the Chalice out to Double D and the courtyard went silent in a shocked hush. Double D's chest expanded in a visible intake of the breath. Heads whipped to Double D's direction while the blood cooled over Kevin's fingers.

Double D slipped on his sunglasses then proceeded to march down courtyard. Bloodied warriors parted for him until they made a path to the dais. With little effort, Double D hopped onto the stone and continued to march until he stood before Kevin, lips slightly pursed.

"I got this for you," Kevin said and a wave of gasps rippled through the crowd in response. Double D seemed unconcerned. Kevin kind of wondered why people were gasping, but it was only a small thing in his mind as he watched Double D look at the Chalice, then back at him.

When Double D finally opened his mouth, it was to say, "You're insane."

Kevin smiled. "Nah. I just really dig you. Plus, they had this thing happening on the sunniest day of the week. Not a cloud in sight."

Double D drew in another visible breath. Kevin couldn't help but think it was because Double D was startled to realize that he wasn't lying. Kevin wasn't saying what Double D wanted to hear, a slave to his own yearning. No. Kevin liked Double D for his own strange reasons the way people usually have their own strange reasons for liking another person. It just so happened that Kevin liked Double D enough to jump into a contest, unprepared and apparently severely unprotected, risking life and limb for him.

The Chalice, though. It was important. It was a statement. A testament to how genuine Kevin's affections were for Double D. Kevin, who came from a long line of vampire haters, was human, and didn't know a thing about quantum physics or old paintings. Logically, Double D was right to keep away from him on the surface, but Kevin was nothing like his ancestors, immune to vampiric influence, and Double D had kissed him back earlier. It was just a little. There was a tremble, like Double D was catching himself in a slip.

The Chalice was perfect.

Double D took it into his grasp, palm cradling the bulb, his arm giving gently to the sudden heft of it. Double D moved like he was in sync with everything around him. It was a kind of grace that seemed preternatural.

There was not a sound as he lifted the Chalice and brought it to his lips. With an effort for flare, Double D tipped his head back and downed the contents much like how Kevin did. Blood spilled out down his chin and neck, then he lowered it and stepped up close to Kevin to press his sticky red lips to his. Kevin's arms came full around Double D and he hauled him flush against him. Double D responded with tongue, or maybe he just wanted the blood on Kevin's lips. Either way, it was freaking perfect.

The crowd had been cheering and applauding all this time. There were a few wolf calls and Kevin just held Double D tighter.

It was perfect.

 

\-----------------

 

What wasn't perfect was unbelievable pain, blood loss, and blacking out. Kevin woke up in G. Berner Teaching Hospital of Antonnuci University. He slept a lot, and in between his bouts of sleep he saw people in white masks and goggles. One of them held a stone over him and chanted.

 

\-----------------

 

"How do you feel?"

Kevin gestured to himself in slight assessment, but he couldn't fight the grin on his face because he honestly felt, "Perfect."

Dr. Emmerson nodded. That seemed to have concluded the physical and Kevin was back on campus, good as new. He had to stay overnight for observation, but now he got the all clear. He didn't even have a scar. It was pretty flawless healing. The medical students sure knew their stuff.

Students were milling about beneath the afternoon sun and when they looked at Kevin it was with interest and familiarity. Word had spread about the Chalice. They were going on about how he gave Double D the Chalice. It sounded like the most scandalous thing in the world. The excitement was palpable.

Some people greeted him jubilantly with high fives, low fives, finger guns, pound-it-and-explode, and one lanky, nasally guy asked him what blood tasted like.

Blood tasted like Double D.

"Have you seen Double D?" The guy startled a bit and shook his head.

So, Kevin continued on like a dog that caught a scent. He spotted Nazz's blond head bobbing in the crowd and ran after her. When he reached out and spun her around, Marie turned around right next to her.

"Kevin!" Nazz said with a mix of excitement and relief, her hands hovering around him. "How do you feel?"

"Perfect," he replied automatically and Nazz squealed.

"That was so fucking _cool_ , Kevin! I thought you were going to _die_ out there, but you freaking won! And _Double D—_ "

"Yes!" Kevin interjected excitedly, "Double D. Do you know where he is?"

"He went with the VSC and I haven't seen him sense."

"Kay, thanks! Talk to you later!" Kevin shouted as he dashed off. He hadn't missed Marie's terse, "Kevin," nor her sharp gaze. He still remembered what happened before the battle for the Blood Chalice began.

 

_"Well, if it isn't the Pumpkin Head. Eddy came up with that one. What it lacks in imagination, it makes up for in crudeness," Marie barked a laugh as she appeared at his side out in the middle of the courtyard. "It's as blunt as a blow to the head with a cinder block."_

_Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want about me, just leave my friends out it."_

_Marie snorted. "What's that, Jack? You're a major loser who's most likely not going to survive this tournament?"_

_He didn't rise to the bait. Instead, he squared up, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Nazz wants nothing to do with you, Marie. Leave her alone, or else not even your magic will save you."_

_All amusement was gone from Marie's face and the air was charged with an energy that was not only intense, but dark. There was an immensity about it, and something lurked just below the surface. Something that made Kevin swallow hard, throat dry, butt clenched tight. His heart was pounding and he swore he never felt the fight or flight response this intensely before. How embarrassing would it be to piss himself right now? Right in front of Double D? Why was Marie so truly frightening? What the hell was she learning in those magic classes?_

_"Look here,_ Kevin _." She took a step forward and Kevin felt something he couldn't see collide with his body, sending him stumbling back a few steps. The contact, whatever it was, was hot._

 _"Don't even begin to_ think _to threaten me. Not when you don't even know the first thing about me and Nazz. You obviously don't know for a reason. Besides, I don't have to explain myself to you or do anything you say. Take care of your own drama and stay out of mine." Kevin felt the invisible force collide with him again with more_ force _behind it, sending him flying back into the grass and dirt as Marie stomped past._

_Not for the first time did he wonder just what Nazz had gotten herself into._

 

He still wondered, but he'd have to investigate that later. Right now, the one person he wanted to see was Double D.

So, Kevin looked around campus for members of the VSC and came across Elena and Trevor sitting beneath a tree sipping from teacups filled with what Kevin knew wasn't tea. They looked up at him while he was still across the lawn. Elena had this small, soft smile on her face and Trevor just sipped his non-tea.

"Kevin," Elena greeted, "How do you feel?"

"Perfect."

Elena's smile grew. "He went back to the dorm room. He's waiting for you."

Kevin could only grin and take off in the direction of the J. Howard dormitories like all the air in the world would be found there and he would finally be able to _breathe_. On his way past the Student Union building he was stopped by none other than Doucheface McBli—Sid. He was stopped by Sid. The guy seemed to have been waiting for him, a half grin on his face. He looked completely non-threatening, but Kevin still got the urge to punch him in the face.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Kevin replied.

"How do you feel?"

"Perfect." There wasn't the warm excitement in Kevin's tone that time. It was just a statement of fact, and maybe he squared his shoulders a bit, but he was determined not to lose to this guy. He didn't lose to literal blood thirsty warriors on the courtyard, so he felt a bit invincible in the face of this guy.

Sid nodded. "Good. I, uh, just wanted to clear some things up for you. You still seem...tense."

Kevin's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't say anything. Sid took that as a sign to continue.

"Nothing happened between Double D and I. We really are just friends. I'm new to the university and there aren't many vampires here. When I asked around, everyone told me to talk to Double D. Turns out he was part of the VSC, so he showed me the ropes and helped me get situated on campus."

"But you two sure seemed like more than just friends," Kevin argued. "Walking around campus holding hands, being all close and touchy-feely." Touchy-feely?

"Uh, I mean, no offense, but...you know I'm blind, right? I can't see a thing. In order to get a feel of what someone looks like, I touch their face while they tell me about themselves. It's how I _see_  what they look like. Also, while my other senses usually get me around fine, I still suck at navigating new environments."

Kevin's lips were still a tense line. "That time in the dorm room?"

"So, I take it you haven't been blessed with one of Double D's famous massages. He's got hands like a god."

"A massage?" Kevin asked with the raise of an eye-brow.

"Yeah..." There was a bit of a grin on Sid's face because it all sounded as obvious as it did unbelievable. "In fact, I kind of like somebody else. Ed's kid sister Sarah. Double D's been helping me out because she's a human and I kind of really like her. Double D has some...experience," he winced, "so he offered to help. He's got blueprints and everything. I kind of think I got a shot, to be honest." Sid's laugh was only a little self-deprecating and Kevin realized he didn't hate the guy. He was just jealous of him. Was.

"Well," he shrugged, "Yeah, that sounds like him. Wicked smart and a bit self-sacrificing." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and took a few steps back. "I actually have to..." Sid nodded and Kevin nodded and they were nodding in that way people do when they've reached the _perfect_ understanding. "Good luck with Sarah."

Awkward thumbs up and then he's dashing across campus again.

He didn't stop for hellos or hi-fives, he just ran.

He ran past the people playing a table top game outside the building. They paused to watch him go by, whispered among themselves. He dashed by the people in the lounge debating physics. They, too, eyed his passing blur with interest. He ran past the few remaining pink fliers on the hall walls that said ANNUAL BLOOD CHALICE TOURNAMENT in bold letters. They fluttered as he went.

The elevator ride was a torturous hell where all he wanted was to get off and go to Double D, but every second between every floor felt like an eternity. When he got to the door outside his dorm room, he took a moment to cast aside all of his doubts. Then he swiped his keycard, the door clicked and he pulled it open.

Double D was standing in the middle of the room as if he had been pacing the length of it before now. He was cleansed of the bloody display from yesterday, and his bright eyes had a weight to them that Kevin hadn't felt or seen before. It was solid and sure. His hands hung at his sides and red charms glinted around his wrists. Charms Kevin now realized were filled with liquid, and they were red because the liquid was red. Blood. Clever.

The door clicked shut behind him and they stood staring at each other for a long moment.

Double D broke the ice with, "You could have died."

Kevin shrugged. "So? You wanted the Chalice, so I got it for you."

"You can't give the Chalice away. It's yours until you die. However, by extending a drink to me, we now share it." Double D looked over at the dark, sharply cut testament to Kevin's affections sitting on Double D's desk.

"So, the both of us?" Kevin grinned as he slowly approached Double D. "Together?"

"Why me?" Double D said it like it had been the only question on his mind for a very long time. Kevin was beginning to understand that Double D's aversion to relationships wasn't born solely from what happened with David or any other human he'd been with. There was a part of Double D that couldn't rationalize why someone would be attracted to him at all, but that was the thing about attraction. It wasn't entirely rational.

Kevin stood before Double D, took his face into his hands, and kissed him like he was that breath of air he needed. Double D trembled against him for one moment, and then sighed softly into his open mouth.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind since the moment I saw you," Kevin murmured against his lips. Double D gazed into his eyes and Kevin simply grinned.

"So, you're a descendant of Nikoli?"

Kevin nodded.

"And you've been immune this whole time?"

Kevin nodded again.

"Thus, your affections are indeed completely consensual?"

"God, yes," Kevin breathed.

Double D looked at him with a new surety that made Kevin's body grow warm.

"Good." With that, Double D was on him like he was still trying to get hints of the blood on his face from yesterday. Now, Kevin knew that wasn't why Double D was macking on him like he was delicious, but because: Hell, yeah! They're about to get it on!

Just to be clear.

Kevin could only think to explain it as slotting into place and realizing that he hadn't been whole the entire time. In that moment, they were almost of one mind, and more than anything in the world did they simply want to be together. Kevin imagined walking nearly to his death in the desert, then being blessed with rain. Holy shit. Is that what people mean when they say 'thirsty'?

They did a weird shuffle to the bed where Double D managed to peel them out of clothes along the way with ease. Double D's bed. On _his_ side of the room. They fell into the canopy and black sheets and Kevin was surprised to find that it wasn't entirely dark inside. A smatter of tiny soft white lights covered the inside of the canopy like tiny pinpricks of starlight. The light cast a glow on Double D's skin warmly, and he seemed luminous.

"Let me—" Kevin murmured, and Double D chased his lips, landing hungry kisses, beanie slipping off his silk black hair and disappearing into the sheets.

"Let me..." Kevin tried again, grasping Double D's hips and half nudging, half pushing the vampire over onto his stomach. Double D flipped over, panting softly in a way that was due only to being anxious and excited. _Thirsty._

He peered at Kevin over his shoulder and Kevin just looked at him. He was a stretch of pale flesh glowing warmly in the light, hair a brush dipped in a pool of ink the expanse of his entire bed. Kevin pressed the flat of his hand between Double D's shoulder blades and dragged it slowly down the curve of his back, over every gentle nudge of his spine, past the delicate dips of dimples, and down over the globes of his ass. Double D writhed and moaned soft and encouragingly the whole time, and his twinkling gaze was settled on Kevin. All over him. Those eyes tracked him as he dipped low and licked a hot, wet stripe from perineum to the top of the crack of his ass with the flat of his tongue.

Double D sucked in a breath, then let it out in a low moan. Then he swore, and Kevin's hips gave an aborted thrust all on their own. He groaned into the base of Double D's spine, because _fuck_.

Once he was sure he wasn't going to come at any given second, he descended back onto Double D's ass with an assault of slow, sloppy, open mouthed kisses. Double D whined, but there were no fully formed words in the sound. Just pleasure and desperation in waves. He didn't know how long he spent dining upon the salt and coppery taste of Double D. There was a hint of sweetness in the way that sweetness was smooth and pleasant. He hadn't realized how long until he slowly began to register the sound of Double D moaning his name, begging that he _please._

Before he could ask, Double D said, "Back of the second drawer."

With strange familiarity, Kevin reached back into the second drawer of Double D's desk and retrieved the tube of lube there. He dropped it onto the bed on his right and led a trail of kisses from the base of Double D's spine to his neck.

His voice sounded raw when he said into Double D's ear, "I wanna see you." Already he was flipping Double D over, his lips tracking the line of his jaw.

"Come on," Double D insisted in a manner that made falling into the growing heat of his body sound as simple and logical as gravity or rain. As if it were simply nature and it was where Kevin belonged.

Kevin made a sloppy mess with the lube, used one hand to grasp Double D's heavy, throbbing dick, and the other to feed his own into hot, tight clench of Double D's ass. When he sank to the hilt, he drew on every shred of restraint he had in order to keep from busting like a water balloon.

This wasn't going to last long.

Kevin pushed and pulled with long, rolling strokes that drew out the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard from Double D's moist lips. That turned into Kevin putting more force behind the pushing until it was _pounding_ , and Double D was grasping and gripping at him with his mouth open like he couldn't believe it. Kevin trembled from a sharp rip of pleasure through his body.

"Oh, _heavens_ ," Double D moaned low and thick, which was followed by a small sound that was clipped to the punctuation of Kevin's every thrust for its duration.

His hands skated along the hot, sweaty skin of Double D's arm until they laced with the vampire's fingers and they grasped tight, tugging slightly as they raced to the highest, brightest point of pleasure they could find.

Double D came so hard he sounded wounded, sobbing and panting, a writhing, whining mess. Kevin hit climax so hard things went a little dark at the edges and he just buried himself deep in Double D's body and rolled his hips, pathetically chasing the aftershocks that rocked them both.

Soon, all they could do was lay panting, Kevin still half-mast inside Double D's quivering heat, skin slick and sticky, lungs greedy for air, breath mingling over flush cheeks and lips, bedsheets a _mess_.

"In fifteen minutes," Double D panted, "we're doing that again."

Kevin laughed, smooshing his lips along Double D's jaw.

 

\-----------------

 

That Wednesday, Double D went with Kevin to the research building and together they took the elevator down to the basement. They stopped outside the red door that had a piece of paper taped to it that read: VAMPIRE STUDENT COVEN MEETING and Kevin tossed Double D a grin before he pulled the door open.

Inside, five pairs of eyes were pinned to them that were paired with five varying smiles. Caleb was grinning wide, both rows of teeth and fangs on display. Eon next to him had a long draw and slight curve at one half of their grin. Trevor's smile was curved with relief as much as it was with happiness. Even Sid was there, grinning like he just couldn't help himself.

Elena's little smile had a certainty that was signature to her, and she said, "Welcome back, VSC President."

Kevin balked as he watched Double D approach the others like he was coming home after a long trip. They each reached out to touch him, and there was something in the weight of their fingers and the way they lingered that said this wasn't just a greeting. It was also condolences, comfort, and encouragement there.

Double D had mourned. He mourned for his ill-fated love life, for David, and for how unfair thing were. He left them to bear the crushing weight of his sorrow until the weight lifted and he was able to move again and make his way back.

"You're the VSC President…" Kevin continued to balk as he watched Double D take a seat among the rest of the slender blood drinkers, all swathed in black wearing red charm bracelets. "And the bracelets… At first I thought they were some kind of vampire jewelry, but then I thought about why a vampire would waste blood for jewelry."

Double D grinned, pleased to the core, and said, "No vampire would."

Kevin preened a bit and continued, "And so I realized that you can remove the charms and drink from them."

"Useful in a pinch or for a snack between meals." Double D nodded. "I designed them after I got into a pinch myself. One must stay prepared."

A moment passed where they simply looked at each other, smiling like fools, far too ridiculously pleased and happy to be bearable, if Trevor's long suffering groan was anything to go by.

"Please don't latch onto each other's face during meetings. There's only but so much I can take."

"And if I were to invite your darling roommate to meetings?" Elena asked, one brow perched delicately. Trevor cut his eyes at her, but he couldn't quite hide the subtle flush of his cheeks.

"What's this?" Double D turned to look at Trevor with both brows raised. "Have the two of you finally realize how much you want to fall into beds, couches, closets, and other convenient nooks and crannies together?"

Trevor looked up to the ceiling and said, "It's like talking to children."

Kevin scratched at a sharp itch at the back of his neck and joined the others in dangling Trevor's roommate over him. When he looked at Double D he was met with bright eyes and a flash of fang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a lot of fun! I've grown fond of this AU, so I already have a few more stories planned to write within this strange version of Peach Creek. One such story involves a visitor from Double D's past, and where does Kevin keep disappearing to at night? And just what exactly is going on between Nazz and Marie?
> 
> I guess we'll find out. 
> 
> Until then, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> -TJBones


End file.
